Monster Girls Lust
by ballandroll
Summary: You like monster girls but not having good stories about it. Well i tried and this is my first one. Explicit and adult content and a lucky bastard being raped. First time doing summary too. Don't like sexy female monsters, don't read.
1. Chapter 0 intro

**Hey Everyone, I wanted to write down some story that have been in my mind for a while and wanted to share at the same time. First of all, i'm a pervert so for now all my work will be adult theme and pretty much about all my sexy fantasies but not yaoi or yuri or anything like that but i'll try to be the more explicit as possible, if you dont like, dont read, i'm not forced to do this, this for you pervert people. I'm sorry in advance for some possible bad english cause i'm not english, and i have really hard time with verb conjugation but i'll do my best i swear, so try to enjoy the story at your best and don't kill me please.**

**For now , i'll go littleand simple since it's my first time, so please don't be to harsh on me. Your free to criticize te way you want to improve the stories. But my goal is to be the most original possible, not that i don't like other stories, but some stuff became repetive like; insta coma after every little orgasm, the to nice and fluffy main character, cliché stuff, etc. They are good stories though. Well now, enough of presentation and let's get moving.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Ogre Hunger

**Here we are with the first story. I always like the monster girls so i'm gonna start with that with a middle age background. If i get good reviews for the work but not the story, i'll jump to another one. If i get both good reviews of the work and the story, i'll go with more chapters. If i get none, a just born dream will die here :'(.**

**For this chapter, i'll go with a monster girls ''Ogre'', for image reference, i tough about using the one in the Monster girls encyclopedia****. I do not own any of those monster girls, it's belong to kenko cross. Some of my description may differ from this site and this reason is that i only use the image as reference (cause they're cute). Enough talking and let's go with my very first writting. Hope you will like it.**

**''hey'' = dialogue**

**''**_**hey''**_** = Though**

**P.S. : I will not describe the main character, so it's up to you to imagine him as the prefect character or imagine to be yourself.**

The life of a peasant is never easy. You work all day in your field with little rest, give most of your harvest to the lord and the remaining for yourself, wich was not very much. However, it's was a bit different for our little farmer, Adam, who was set on a particular hard zone.

Adam was 22 years old and living in a plain pretty far from their kingdoms castle, maybe the farthest farmer of this land. He was even closer to a small mountain chain behind the house. The house itself was pretty much old, small and tatty. Next to it, was a big field with lots of stuff; wheat, cabbage, carrot, etc. But this years, nothing goes well.

''Damnit.'' cursing Adam, looking at his field from the window.

''Nothing good this time too'' said a rather old woman voice.

''Just enough to survive ourselves this year'' continuing Adam looking at the woman with a devasted look.

The woman was his mother, Emma, she was 66 year old, poor, weak and on the top, starting to get sick. With almost nothing in the field, this gonna be worst. Adam was the only family child and his dad decide to be an adventurer after showing Adam how a farm work to get some money to the house. Sadly, he was told 2 years ago that his dad was killed by a unknown creature. He was now living alone with his fragile mom and taking care of her.

''What are we gonna do'' said Emma discouraged.

''I don't know'' respond Adam hopelessly.

Adam then go outside to take some fresh air and think about their condition. He sit in the front of his house for some hours and nothing come in mind. Just when he was about to give up, he heard two travelers passing by. He don't know what their are talking about but he could have bet that one of them mention a treasure. Thinking that his prayer has been heard, he rush to them.

''Excuse me noble traveler, but have you said something about a treasure'' Ask the farmer.

''Yes, but believe me, forget about it. You have no chance'' said one of them.

''Tell me more about it'' he replied with interest.

''I said forget it'' starting to get annoyed.

''Please, i live in poor condition and i'm not gonna make the year if i dont do something'' eagerly insisting Adam.

The two travelers looked at each other. ''Fine'' said one of them. ''But don't say we didn't warn you''.

The traveler starting to tell about a treasure hidden in the mountain behind the house. Adam starting to get hope and maybe their misery will end. But when the traveler said something about an ogre, the hope faded away.

''The treasure is in a cave in the mountain guarded by an ogre, no one have seen it, but every soldiers and knights who went there never return'' Finishing the traveler.

''But some say that its a big amount of valuable stuff and gold'' adding the other one.

''Alright, thanks for the info'' said Adam, with disappointment looking at the mountains. As the two traveler walk away and continuing one their way, Adam looking at the ground.

''_It was to beautiful to be true''_ thought Adam.

Since it was getting dark outside, he went back in the house and call off for the day. Has he was lying on his bed, the treasure thing raced to his mind. What if he can get it, bring back the treasure to save them. Maybe if the ogre is not there or asleep, he can manage to get some. That's it, tomorrow, he will sneak on the ogre and get the gold unoticed. Adam was no fighter and really needed that so not many choice was offered to him. After some mental preparation, Adam fall asleep and getting most rest as possible for the journey. The next day, the rising sun hit the face of Adam and waken him up. His mother was still asleep, and not wanted her to be worried, he get some light cloth after a quick breakfast and leave without telling her. As he stand in front of the road toward the mountain, he take deep breath and telling himself ''Come on Adam, You can do it'' and then moved forward.

Adam walked for some several hours without any big trouble, he encountered some bandits but manage to avoid them. He was getting closer to the mountain, and now passing some huge rock and boulder next to the road. Some minute after walking trough the rocky road, he reached the base of the mountain. At first he wondered how is he gonna climb but he noticed a path tracing along the mountain to getting heigher.

''_Almost too easy'' _tought nervousely Adam.

He then followed the path for about half an hour and finally get to his destination, the cave entrace. He looked around and no monster in sight. He then slowly and carefully enter the cave. Now Adam was getting seriously nervous and very unsure.

''God, what did i get myself into. Maybe it wasn't a good idea'' said Adam who now looking very uncomfortable.

Adam continued foward. It was a little dark but not too much with the daylight. Not too far from the entrace, the farmer saw a big hay pile, wich was a little flattened like something heavy was on it some time.

_''Maybe the monster bed'' _Tought Adam, who was not felling better.

Next to hit, something that shocked Adam. Next to the hay pile, was some skeletons, some without the head, and other without members. This was too much glaucous for Adam and decide to heading back home. But just has he turn back, Adam froze in place. Just in front him standing a big and bipedal silhouette. Adam was too concern by the inside of the cave that he didn't take much attention behind him, wich allowed the monster to enter unoticed. Adam tought about running has the monster approching, but now he was paralyzed in fear.

_''This is it, the ogre caught me and now he's gonna eat me'' _though Adam that it was the end.

''Well, well, well, what do we have here'' said a very barbaric female voice.

Now Adam was scared and a little confused. With the silouhette coming in his direction, Adam was able to see a bit more about his maybe the last encounter. What Adam imagined from an ogre monster; big musclar ugly man-eating abomination, was in fact more ''feminine''. The ''female'' ogre was pretty much more like a human; but really tall (7'5 ft); a little muscular; pale green tone skin with horns on the forehead, fuzzy pale blue hair, elf-like ears and some of what looks like riped cloth attach together with some ropes at her waist and tied together on top to cover her big breasts. Some tribal painting seems to trace some of her body parts. What get more attention to Adam was her enormous club she's holding and Adam could bet that weight more than him. She had an agressive look in her eyes but doesn't seems to attack.

''What a surprise'' said the ogre while Adam moving backward as the creature approaching. ''I was just getting bored of hunting and getting home and just to find out that the prey come itself to my place''. Adam didn't like the idea to be eaten alive but for now there was nothing he could do but prey to be quick as possible.

Our scared man had stepped back too much and tripped to the hay pile and falling on his back. The female monster was now a few inches of him, lift her club and Adam closed his eyes and wait for his doom. When he heard the club hit the ground loudly but felt nothing, he open his eyes too see the creature kneeling and place each of her knees each side of his legs. Looking at him with now a hunger look, Adam tought seeing some lust but he assume he had lost sanity because of the iminent death.

''Now, with what should i start'' seductively said the ogre while tracing her finger across the torso of her prey. ''Why not with those troublesome cloth''.

While thinking that the monster didn't like eating cloth, the female aggressor ripped his cloth in seconds. Adam was now all exposed and the ogre traced with her eyes all the body with some satisfaction and desires.

''Not bad, for a human'' commented the creature.

She then get her attention to the lower part of his body. Now Adam was no crazy, his attacker had now lust and envy in her look. The ogre now tracing her finger again from his torso to his member and continuing tracing from the base to the tip. With no warning, she grabbing firmly his flacid member, to the big surprise of Adam.

''I always like the heat of that'' said the ogre while licking her lips.

She then started to stroking it slowly at first to get the thing ready. As soon as his manhood got erect, she placed a small lick to the tip. To his relief, the tought of being eaten started to leave Adam and remplaced by a little confusion and small pleasure that begining to rise.

''Your not gonna eat me'' ask Adam still being stroked.

''You kidding little one, i don't eat human, their flesh taste bad. However, something else in them taste good'' replied the lusty ogre.

''Then what about those skeletons'' pointed out the skeletons pile next to them.

''That? Just some arrogant human who invaded my home with swords and weapons. They shouldn't have provoked me.

''Why keeping the body here then'' ask again the victims farmer.

''To keep the other invaders away from my home and my treasure'' responded proudly the female. ''But looks like it doesn't work on everybody. I pretty much like courageous human, when their are not pointing sharp things at me''.

Adam starting to think this monstre wasn't that evil. In fact she was just protecting her home. However, the hunt and prey thing she said earlier making him hard to come to a conclusion. But Adam was more focused about what she just said, the ''treasure''. There IS a treasure after all, but in this position, he could just think about it.

''Shall we continue little one'' snapped out Adam the female ogre from his tought.

''Continue?'' questioning Adam.

With no words, the green female take all his lenght in her mouth. This new and sudden feeling make Adam jump in big surprise. Adam could't believe that he is being assaulted ''this'' way and by an ogre, ''female'', and ''sexy''. Not that he was complaining now, not wanted to get the herculean monster mad, and because it feels rather... good. The ogre was sucking hard on his shaft wildly, drooling and using her tongue like psycho like a starving beast. At this intense and fast rate, Adam will not hold it very long. Adam guessed right when after a few minutes, the intense sentation was too much to bear and blasted his load right in her throat and mouth. Strangely, his orgasm lasted a bit longer that usual, as the monster girl still wildly trying to empty his balls as much as possible. After an intense blowjob session, the ogre swallowed everything and being sure not leave a single drop.

''Hmmmm, taste good as always'' stated the satisfied female ogre. ''Now that i have eaten, you ready for a little fun?'' ask the ogre obviously still in need.

''A little fun?'' Wondering Adam, still in ecstasy from the last experience.

''Yes. Now that you have turned me on like this, i'm not gonna stay like this'' aggressively replied the assertive female. ''but i know that human are weak, so i'm gonna let you recover for some minutes''.

Adam was afraid to know what the green monster talking about. Not that he don't like it, but she was a giant strength powerhouse creature, so he was not sure to be tough enough. But again, he didn't have many choice.

''I'll give you a little hand, i know how to arouse a male'' assuring the giant.

She then lean foward and starting to lick the neck of the helpless victims very sensually, passing by the ears, and stoped by his mouth by empaling her tongue in. Adam was getting aroused according the green creature plan, and starting to wrestle with his own tongue but in vain, she was way to strong, so our prisonners abandoned. At the same time, the female ogre took his member in hand and was getting hard again in no time.

''Easy as that'' she proudly and seductively said.

She then rose up on top of him, reached her ripped waist garment, untied the ropes and let fall them on the ground. Just on top of him, Adam had a green colossus with her womanhood drooling on him. That turn him on a lot more. Being savage, she had some hair but not a much as inspected. Just a small and cute vertical line of hairs was in view. She also untied the top garment to let free huge green boobs with a little bit darker green nipples.

''All set now'' ask eagerly the green giant.

''I...'' with no time to let Adam to respond, she empaled herself on the hard rock shaft. This was a breathtaking feeling for Adam, both from her weight and, dispite her size, tightness. Well, it was not that tight, but more that he tought it will be and enough to feel really good. Her extremely wet pussy let Adam enter her really easily and her inside heat was insane. Dispite being forced by a powerfull entity, he never felt something like this, it was wild of course but, it was..., just indescreptible. The ogre beginning to hoping up and down slowly very quickly being furiously and strongly on him while screaming wild moans. Now Adam was really happy to be on the hay pile. Adam tried his very best not end it too soon. The female ogre placed her hands on his shoulders and screaming out more intense moans and continuing her ferocious intercourse. Adam was about to reach its limit when, to his astonishment, the ogre came first with a heavy orgasmic shout and juice flowing everywhere beside Adam. The monster stopped for a moment before looking at the farmer.

''More, give me more'' commanded very agressively the green agressor.

Not having came yet, Adam was still hard and the small break gave him little time to calming down his climax. With the same ferocity has before, the ogre starting again her beastly overlapping. This time, a little bit slower. She then continuing her raping rampage with more wild and appealing moans.

''This is sooo good !'' she exclaming with maybe too much excitement.

''S.. Sure d... do'' hardly said Adam lost in too much pleasure.

Adam was again having hard time too hold himself. He was now also moaning at this burning passion.

He tried to help her with his own trust but again her overpowered hips won't allow him to move freely. He had no choice but enjoying his ecstatic rape. After a few minutes of endless pleasure waves, Adam now reached his limit, and this time, he shoot his white stuff before her. But what he didn't know is that she was getting close again and the blast of her sex toy in her send her to her own climax. The orgasmic vaginal contraction and love juice spray was making his own orgasm more intense. A few seconds after they reached their goal, the ogre lean foward and place her hands to each sides of Adam body and panting, so do Adam. After a minute of recovery, the creature unplugged herself from Adam with a now softening manhood, and landed on her back next to him.

''Well, you're not bad and you have a pretty big size there. Not has much as male ogre but, enough to make me come twice'' she exclaimed first still panting a little.

''Happy to help'' responded Adam with little embrassed tone. ''Wait... Just not bad !''.

''Yeah, so'' she replied, puzzled and a little annoyed

''How about pretty good'' said the newly enthusiastic Adam.

''Show me what you've got then'' challenging the green colossus.

''Then stay like this and spread those legs'' commanded Adam.

Liking courageous and strong-willed person, she execute his command. Adam got himself on his knees in front on her and lowered his body between her legs. Adam looked at her and she's having now a envy and impatient look on her face at the realisation of what he is about to do. Adam then get his attention to her lower parts entrance. Her smell was really appealing for some unknown reason, and this was putting the water in the mouth of Adam. Being turn on and with the idea of pleasuring her as much as possible with the hope she will let him go after, he waste no time, he pulled out his tongue and give a passionate lick on her clit. At this sensation, the monster girl take a deep breath and let out a slight then did it again several time on it and starting to move more around. Adam continuing giving some lick here and there but mostly on the most sensitive part. Juice starting to flow again form her and Adam tried to give a taste. She taste pretty good, a little spicy with a slight taste of roasted meat, maybe because of her carnivorous diet. Adam then let his passion and lust free, twisting and moving his tongue on her clit like crazy. He even put three fingers inside her and fingering her in the same time. This was incredibly good for her. Loud moans coming out without control, and putting her hands on Adam head and forcing him to go harder. Juice was now dripping on his chin, but didn't mind at all. Wildly licking and sucking her clit again and again like the way she love, she soon wasn't able to hold on much longer. As soon as Adam go for a last tongue sprint, the sexy ogre burst in orgasmic scream again and tighten her hand grip to Adam a little too hard and almost crushed his skull. Since it's the third time she came, not much of it squirted on his face but happily drink some of it.

''My...!'' exclamed the ogre starting too feel a little tired after all those powerfull physical sensation and shock. ''I guess you were pretty good then, for a human''.

''Thanks, i didn't like the idea of being just ''not bad'''' responded Adam with no modesty.

''Don't get too cocky little one, you're far from being good has a male of my species, but.. it wasn't that bad''.

At this statement, Adam laugh a little nervously, and didn't want to contradict the enormous sexy monster. He had good time anyway. Then the ogre dressed with her usual torn cloth and looking back to Adam.

''In fact, for being my best human so far, i tought of keeping you as my sex slave'' she said with boldness.

''What ?!'' the little farmer exclamed.

''Considers this as an honor for you, normally, i just pass my toy to the others'' she replied.

''How could this be an honor, keeping me captive for the rest of my life. Even with the best sex in the world, it's not worth it'' he replied with defiance and fear.

''How insolent of you, i'm offering you all of ''this'' (she pointed herself with seductive moves), and you dare threw it away ! Give me one reason to not killing you''.

Adam wasn't sure if telling the reason will be helpfull, but finally decided to go with it. ''I'm not threwing it away, but my mother is sick, my harvest is doomed this year and i can't afford medecine and good food for her. Without anything, she will not survive very long''.

The tall creature looked at him with a little bit of concerned. Actually, she wasn't that evil. She tought a bit and come to conclusion that it will be a little cruel even for her. She then move, without saying a words again, to an another part of the cave that Adam didn't notice before. He couldn't see where the path was leading. After several minutes of waiting and anxiety, Adam saw the ogre returning with a canvas bag in hands.

''Well, take this and save your family'' she said shyly has she handed the the bag to him.

Adam take a quick look in the bag to see several gold coins and a few jewels. He couldn't believe it, he received the treasure wich was able to save him and his mother. With that, they could live comfortable for years. Maybe starting a new commerce and leaving those miserable conditions.

''Thank you, thank you so much, miss. You have no idea what it means to us, to me. You just saved two lives'' said Adam with too much joy he couldn't contain.

''It's...It's nothing, really'' replied the monster girl now looking away with heavy blush. ''You should go now, before i change my mind''

''Alright'' said Adam before turning back. ''Thanks again''

The ogre looked away with a ''hmpfff'' sound and Adam was ready to go back home. As he exit the cave entrace, he wave to the creature for a goodbye but she completely ignored him. With a smile, he then starting to walk all the way back too his house. As he passed the big rock field road, he turned back to the mountain.

''Well'' he mumbled to himself. ''If someday i need more wealth, or just having some spare time, maybe i could go for a walk to those mountain again.'' And with that he continued his journey back home and to show the good news to his mother.

**THE END**


End file.
